Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs) are effective for the treatment of mental depression and have been reported to be useful for treating chronic pain. See R. W. Fuller, “Pharmacologic Modification of Serotonergic Function: Drugs for the Study and Treatment of Psychiatric and Other Disorders,” J. Clin. Psychiatry, 47:4 (Suppl.) April 1986, pp. 4–8 and Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitors. Edited by J P Feighner and W F Boyer, Chichester, England. John Wiley & Sons, 1991, pp 89–108. SSRI's have also demonstrated efficacy for the treatment of anxiety disorders. More recently, SSRI's have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of premature ejaculation. See Kim and Paick, Short-term Analysis of the Effects of As Needed Use of Sertraline at 5 pm for the Treatment of Premature Ejaculation, Urology 54:544–547 (1999); Kim and Paick, Self Therapy with Sertraline given PRN at 5 pm in treatment of Premature Ejaculation, Journal of Urology 54:544–547 (1998); McMahon and Touma, Treatment of Premature Ejaculation with Paroxetine Hydrochloride As Needed: 2 Single-Blind Placebo Controlled Crossover Studies Journal of Urology 161:1826–1830 (1999); Haensal et al., Clomipramine and sexual function in men with premature ejaculation and controls Journal of Urology 158:1310–1315 (1998); and McMahon and Touma, Treatment of Premature Ejaculation with Paraoxetine Hydrochloride International Journal Impotence Research 11:241–246 (1999).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,768, C5-7cycloalkyl indole derivatives, more particularly examples of substituted indol-3yl cyclohexyl amines were disclosed for the treatment of headache. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,149. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,767 C5-7cycloalkyl indole derivatives, more particularly examples of substituted indol-3yl cyclohexyl amines were disclosed for the treatment of depression. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,961. None of said patents discloses use of said derivatives for the treatment of premature ejaculation. Thus, novel SSRI's effective for the treatment of premature ejaculation and other disorders would be greatly advantageous.